Chronicles of the Former Lily Potter
by Celebwen Telcontar
Summary: On Halloween 1981, a night of magic and mystery, James Potter died, and Harry Potter had a Near Death Experience. Lily Potter vanished, never to be seen again. On Earth, that is. This is her story. LJ, LM in later chapters. Crossover! Rating for violence
1. It Was a Dark and Stormy Night

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Well, here's a brand new story here. The plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone!**_

**_Balrog: Then make it into a plot-bunny stew. What happened to _Constant Vigilance_ by the way?_**

_**Celebwen Telcontar: The plot bunny ran off. Really. I'm not overly hungry at the moment, so I won't eat either plot bunny. Please review, people! And I do not own anything except for the Jacobs'. Not even Lily's new identity! That belongs to Baen Books. And Timothy Zahn. **_

__

**CT**

* * *

With her eyes closed, Lily Maria Evans-Potter stood defiantly in front of the Dark Lord. A green luminescence came towards her, tinged with orange through her eyelids. A gentle breeze whispered in the large mansion's nursery, and her life flashed before her eyes. Then, it was gone. The entire world faded from green and orange to an all consuming blackness. The last sounds she heard were of her baby boy screaming in fear and Voldemort cackling in twisted childish glee.

* * *

Sunlight and cold snow awoke her. Pain was in her chest, and she pressed a shaking hand to her heart. It came away red. Blood covered her blouse, and the snow she laid on was tinged scarlet with the hot liquid, and she sat up. The cloying sweet-coppery scent of blood lingered in her nostrils, and she stood to get away from it. That was when she saw the massive boot tracks. Hagrid had obviously been here, and had probably set her… corpse… out here before the house collapsed on her. The gamekeeper was notoriously dense, and so it was understandable. But her baby… her baby and her husband were dead. She had nothing to live for here. If she was to continue her life here, she would be seen as a freak of nature, and probably would have her blood drawn for samples to try and recreate whatever had happened. So, she would disappear. She didn't know where she was going, nor did she care. Just to get away from the Gods-and-Goddesses-forsaken sexist wizard's world. She would also need a new name; no one would look for… well, whoever she was going to be, but everyone and their second cousin would be mad to know Lily Maria Evans Potter. Wait… Maria. Maria… something. Green, she always loved her eye color, and now she would take them as her name. But Maria Green, that sounded too plain. Mara Green. That sounded nice. But Green?! Why Green?! Why not something more… exotic. Jade. Mara Jade. That would be her new name. Mara Lilia Jade. And now… well, she needed a new life. How better to get that new life than by making a new identity for herself and moving out of the country?

Slowly, she wandered down the streets. She had left her wand down by where she had been, after using it to change her hair a shade or two lighter, from a deep auburn to a true red, and Transfigure her clothing into something suitable. Then, she was about to pirouette in Apparition, when a golden beam of light struck her. She knew no more.

* * *

Courtney Jacobs opened the door. She was a new wife, and she had been told by the doctors that she was unable to bear children. She was heartbroken by this fact, and so when she saw the infant in too-big clothes on her doorstep, her wishful maternal streak kicked in and she brought the baby into the house.

"Daniel!" she cried. Her husband gave an inarticulate moan from upstairs. "Well, little one, what's your name?" she asked the baby. The adorable little girl, brilliant emerald eyes gleaming in the light, scrunched up her face.

"Ma'a. Ma_w_a. Ma_r_a. Mara Ja'e. Jabe. Ja_d_e. Mara Jade," the girl said with a great deal of difficulty. So, Courtney thought, Mara Jade. That was a pretty name. A beautiful one, even. She could have no children of her own, so she wold take in this milk bottle baby and raise little Mara Jade as her own. Mara Jade Jacobs. Well, now all she would need would be to see if Daniel would take her.

Courtney smoothed the fussy baby girl's hair, and kissed her on the forehead. The baby quieted down and looked all about herself, then threw her arms about the mother. "Mama," she said firmly. Even at… maybe a few months old, the baby could say her own name and a few other words as well. It seemed that Courtney had adopted a prodigy.

* * *

Lily, now Mara, lay on the cold step. Why was she here? What _idiot_ had de-aged her?! De-aging was bad enough; but he hadn't even had the decency to wipe her memories! Then, the door was opening, and she was taken into a warm set of arms. Perhaps this was the new chance she was wishing for. Well, it would have to do. When asked her name, Mara struggled a bit, but eventually got her name across. She hugged the woman, she would be Mara's new mother. Then, an older man came down the stairs, staring at the bundle in the woman's arms. Maybe it wasn't the best idea… he seemed quite shell-shocked.

"Courtney," Mara's new father said, "I'm contacting Sid. He asked to be notified if we found a child like this. Look at it, feel it's amazing potential. And look, Courtney, we can't have children. Let's not delude ourselves."

"Daniel! Giving a child, especially one as beautiful as little Mara here, to that cold-Daniel!-" Mara looked up at her mother. Her mother's face was going white, and her eyes were wide and terrified. She obviously had trouble with her heart. Maybe she was having a heart attack? "Dan-iel pl-ease--" Courtney was unable to get anything else out of the constriction of her chest. Mara's vocal cords were not strong enough to form articulate words, and so she just settled on screaming her terror. Warm arms took her as Courtney fell to the ground. Then, Daniel took her to the phone, where she was held as the man made a telephone call.

"Don't worry, little Mara. Everything will be fine. Sid will take good care of you, and we'll be able to live together as father and daughter. Too bad Courtney couldn't do that… well, I guess she's always had heart problems." A few minutes later, there was a ring at the door. Daniel got it, and Mara was handed off to a too-skinny man in a grey military outfit, and then was taken out into the November chill. Her life was about to change, forever. Lily Potter was gone, completely. Infant Mara Jade was now in her place, and was not going to have a good beginning to her life.

* * *

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Well, how did you like that? Lily Potter becoming a child and changing her name. I'm sure several of you know who Mara Jade is, who her employer is, and who she eventually marries. **_

_**Balrog: Since when is Lily a Hand?! Oh, wait. You don't want me to give it away, do you?**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: I believe that I do not. As for Courtney, can anyone think of what happened? Her heart did not just give out on its own accord! **_

_**CT**_


	2. A New Life

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Well, here's my new chapter. I hope everyone's alright with it.**_

_**Balrog: Hopefully indeed. Does anyone go to Mustafar? That's like home!**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: (Glares at him pointedly)**_

_**Balrog: Oh, right. No givaways. Great. Now I can't tell anyone that Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbosa are showing up!**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Er… You seem to be rather under-informed. Sparrow and Barbosa do **_**not**_** make an appearance. Please review, people.**_

__

**CT**

* * *

Mara felt the arms holding her clench tighter as the man walked up the ramp onto a strange machine. The folded wings made it look like a resting Pteranodon, and a rather vicious looking one at that. The entry ramp of the Muggle machine looked like the lower jaw of some arcane monster, and she repressed a shudder as the ramp closed, sealing her and Daniel inside. A man in a grey military-like uniform sat in the front, soon joined by Daniel and Mara. She began to whimper, not liking this at all. The two adults spoke in a strange language, and the… pilot, for better words, punched a button. Then, he began to pull up on a joystick, causing the ship to rise and clanging and crunching to be heard from outside. Mara screamed, loudly.

"Hush, Mara. It's alright. You'll be a fine young protégé to the Emperor."

_What Emperor?!_ Mara thought in a panic. She continued to squall in a mindless fury, kicking her now-tiny feet and waving her hands. She felt immense satisfaction as she caught Daniel in the nose with a particularly strong kick, feeling something, probably cartilage, give way under her ministrations. Blood poured out of the injured man's nose, and she sat up, ignoring the gore and the swearing man, gripping his goatee. With a savage yank, she removed most of it, and then utilized her two teeth, and bit the man on his newly exposed chin. The man cursed viciously in a strange fusion of differing languages, and Mara laughed delightedly. She had injured him rather badly, for being an infant. The pilot was chuckling, and handed the man a square of cloth with strange emblem in the corner. A six rayed white sun disk was in the center of a black disk with raised portions to compensate for the flattened rays of the inner sun, and lines linked the inner black ring to an outer black ring, which were divided by a broken ring of white.

Daniel staunched his broken and bleeding nose, and left Mara alone on the seat while he went in back, presumably to keep from killing her. The pilot laughed at her, waggling his finger in front of her face and cooing to her before talking in a different language. She cocked her head to the side.

"Wha'you'ay?" she asked, trying to inquire as to what he was saying. The man chuckled, and then called something back to Daniel, who was obviously livid.

Soon, out of the window, Mara saw the cerulean sky darken to ebony, pinpricks of light becoming more distinct and the sun becoming just one more star. Mara shrunk back into her chair; she remembered the last Apollo mission to the moon when she was 12, in 1972. Were they going to the moon, then, she wondered? But no, the moon was way off to her left, and the ship was headed right, towards the other side of the planet. The sun winked out as the ship rounded the Earth, and then the pilot fiddled with some controls. Lights flashed, and the pilot called something back to Daniel. He scooped Mara up into his lap, holding her tight, and then pulled a lever while ignoring her protests.

With a sickening lurch, the ship bounded forwards. Mara was pressed against the pilot, her squirming abated as she tried to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

Lieutenant Ados Seleph looked down at the little girl. Daniel had done the impossible and found a child who was strong in the Force, and had a disposition right for an assassin. Ados had seen the murderous persona firsthand when the girl, Mara according to Daniel, had attacked the Force-sensitive Earth bounty hunter, leaving his nose most likely permanently crooked. She was feisty, all right; red hair, green eyes and a temper to match her future profession. If he ever had a daughter, he would want her to be like this little girl.

He decided to get to know her a bit better, and start teaching her Basic. He tapped his chest. "Lieutenant, Ados Seleph of the Galactic Empire," he declared. Mara looked oddly at him, as though he had suddenly grown Zabrak horns. He tapped his chest again, and said his name and rank, then tapped hers.

"Mara Jade," she said firmly. She followed that with a grouping of words from her own language, and then looked around the cockpit. With a grin, she picked up a discarded durafoam cup, looking inquisitively at him. Good stars, she was quick!

"Cup," Ados supplied.

"Cup. L-Lieutenant Ados Sel-Seleph of the Gal-Galactic Emp-Emp-Emp-ire." She pointed inside the cup.

"Caff," he said, dazed. The girl was a literal genius!

"Caff, cup," she said, obviously waiting for something.

"Caff goes in the cup," Ados said wonderingly. She nodded decisively.

"Caff goes in the cup. Lieutenant Ados Seleph of the Galactic Empire goes in the…" She didn't finish the sentence, not knowing the word. Ados tapped the bulkhead.

"Ship. This is a ship, an Imperial shuttle."

"Ship…?" she said, her face betraying her confusion.

"Ship. I go in the ship." He stared at her. She pointed at the window. "Viewscreen." She pointed at it again. "Viewscreen," he repeated, puzzled. She shook her head and pointed at the window yet again. "Er… hyperspace?" he asked.

"Viewscreen goes in the hyperspace?" she said.

"No, the ship goes in hyperspace," Ados clarified. "Not just the viewscreen. Well, you're a little genius, aren't you? I'll have two weeks to teach you as much as I can before we meet up with Lord Vader on the _Executor._" Mara looked at him, and then squirmed in his lap, her face a mask of concentration. She was obviously uncomfortable, and Ados picked her up and took her to the refresher, anticipating her needs. Apparently, she was already toilet-trained, which was an immense relief. Ados didn't fancy himself to changing nappies for the eight week trip to Coruscant, and he had to teach the girl all about food capsules, water canisters, and other important things onboard an Imperial shuttle.

"Alright, Seleph," Daniel grunted, exiting the sleeping rooms. "Where's the little assassin?" His chin was swathed in Bacta bandages, and his nose looked like more of the healing aid was stuffed up it.

"You look like you lost a fight with a rabid rancor, Jacobs," Ados chuckled. The Force-sensitive Earth-native scowled at Ados.

"I'm only doing this for the money, Ados," Jacobs snarled.

"You have to admit, Jacobs, she is kind of cute." The Imperial Lieutenant chuckled at the murderous glare the bounty hunter was giving him. "We've got fifteen standard days until we rendezvous with the _Executor_ and then another week until we arrive at Coruscant. You'd best get used to her."

"Used to her my arse! She's going to kill me before the trip is halfway over!" Jacobs hissed before turning and stalking out of the hallway and back into the cargo hold which served as his preferred sleeping quarters, for some odd reason. Mara and Ados would just have to make do in the rough Murphy-bed military-style bunks, as the Lambada-class Imperial shuttle was designed to hold 20 people at a squeeze.

As Ados continued to laugh over Jacobs' misfortune, he saw the refresher door open and Mara step out. She looked tired, and had shadows under her eyes that Ados didn't notice before.

"Come on, Mara," Ados said softly, taking her hand in his and leading her to the bunking room. "Do you want a high bunk or a low bunk?" he asked. She looked at him quizzically. He lowered a pair of bunks, one high and one low, she pointed to the low one, and he grabbed a pillow from the supply closet as well as sheets and blankets. He knew how cold it could get in space, so he had extra blankets ready. Before he made up the bed, he gave Mara a set of standard military-issue sleeping clothes, and told her to get changed. She did, and when she returned from the refresher, he had to chuckle at how the pajamas hung off of her; like a little girl playing dress up. He smiled, wishing he could just adopt the little girl. Mara was a little angel, no matter what Jacobs said. She just knew how to defend herself.

He quickly put her in bed, and tucked her in, then kissed her forehead in a goodnight gesture, and left after switching off the lights.

* * *

_Mara slept fitfully. It wasn't the bed; at her body's age, she could sleep on a bare broken lava field and not suffer repercussions. No, it was her mind. She saw Harry and James often, once seeing Harry with a massive boy she didn't know, and seeing James get killed from multiple different angles, as she didn't actually see her husband's death. Several times, she saw herself throw her body between the sinister green curse and her son's head, and then see the green curse continue on to hit Harry. Bits of curses reflected off of mirrors ignited walls, causing the house to ignite. Once, Sirius, Harry's godfather, was there. He died at the hands of a giant fireball, and once Peter was there, laughing along with Voldemort. Remus, in his wolf form, tore Harry to shreds before working on James, and the Lestranges were laughing the whole time. Frank and Alice were killed, and the Prewitt's were killed together. She was surrounded by a dream-wreath of death and guilt, and then she saw Harry's eyes merge with the green of the killing curse, and shoot out at her. _

She woke up screaming.

* * *

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Well, how was that?**_

_**Balrog: It looked pretty good. The nightmares were realistic enough. But why did the bounty hunter sleep in the **_**hold**_**?**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: He would be just uncomfortable enough to sleep lightly. Bounty hunters don't sleep heavily unless they want either loss of job or life. **_

_**Balrog: That makes sense now!**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Please review!**_

_**CT**_


	3. La Sylphide

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Well, here's another chapter. Sorry it took so long. To keep everyone from getting confused, I'm going to name the people in this chapter.**_

_**Balrog: Is Magda Linae Mary Magdalene? Is she a reformed prostitute?**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: No! I just got the name from Mary Magdalene! And Magda is **_**not **_**in **_**any way**_** associated with brothels. In point of fact, I used the name because of a different connection.**_

_**Balrog: Oh. So, this is sort of like The DaVinci Code in outer space?**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: No. Not in the least. I happen to be of the opinion that Mary Magdalene was seriously cheated of her true place in the Bible; however that does **_**not **_**mean that every single thing is related to the DaVinci Code or Holy Blood, Holy Grail or anything like that! And you are acting kind of strange. Have you been doing anything different lately?**_

_**Balrog: Not unless you count having a couple shots of napalm at lunch.**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Well, that explains it. You're drunk. Oh, well. It could be worse. Somehow.**_

_**Please review, people!**_

_**CT**_

* * *

_Characters in the story:_

Breha Organa—Queen of Alderaan

Darth Vader—Sith Lord, formerly Anakin Skywalker, Palpatine's second in command

Hecnula La'haw—Mara's dance instructor

Leia Organa—Queen Breha's daughter (Adopted)

Lorenzo Darento—A dancer, Tenalpe's brother, has a crush on Hecnula

Magda Linae—A dancer, Mara's friend

Mara Jade—Lily Potter

Palpatine—Galactic Emperor, Sith Lord, Mara's master

Preston Darento—A dancer, Tenalpe's brother

Tenalpe Darento—A dancer, Mara's friend

Winter Organa—Queen Breha's daughter

Yuri Larentente—A dancer, has a crush on Lorenzo

* * *

_La Sylphide _actors:

* * *

Hecnula La'haw—Madge, the old witch

Lorenzo Darento—James Reuben (Lead male role)

Magda Linae—Effie's mother

Mara Jade—La Sylphide (Lead female role)

Preston Darento—Gurn Rueben (James Reuben's brother)

Tenalpe Darento—La Sylphide (When in flight)

Yuri Larentente—Effie, James' fiancée

* * *

Mara awoke with a jolt. She was in her rooms in the Imperial Palace on Coruscant, and if she wasn't quick, her dance teachers would have her head. She got up, quickly made her bed, and then went to the refresher to take a quick shower. Afterwards, she got into her perfectly pressed uniform, and the twelve-going-on-34 year old girl reflected on her life.

For the past nine years, she had been living in this beautiful palace, officially training to be a palace dancer. However, undercover, she was being trained in Wandless Magic and as the Emperor's personal assassin, and for the three years before then, she was living with the Emperor himself. _Well_, she thought, _it's a life. It's far better than being What's-Its-Face's personal whore. _She delicately picked up her hem as she mounted the stairs, poking pins into her hastily-yet-intricately arranged hair as she did so. Hopefully it wouldn't fall out again… Yuri had teased her for the entire day last time.

"Morning, Mara," Hecnula La'haw, her teacher, said. "Well, show me the En l'air Pirouette," La'haw said. She was a Twi'lek, with deep cerulean skin and bright ebony eyes. With a leap, Mara spun in place, doing a version of a Quad from Earth ice skating. She landed on her wrapped toes, bending her knees ever so slightly to catch the pressure from the landing, and had to catch her balance as the blisters on her toes burst by coming down off of her toes. "Very good, Mara. But next time, try not to stumble." Mara held back a wince as the warm fluid from her wounds soaked into the wrapping beneath the toes of her Pointe shoes. "And Mara, next time, wrap your toes better. You're staining your slippers." Mara looked down to find the beautiful white and gold Pointe shoes were turning a rather ugly shade of red at the tips, and she was leaving blood spots in the carpet. "Go. Wash your feet and re-bandage them. You can't coddle your feet, Mara. It will only make the inevitable blisters worse and the calluses will take longer to form. There's another pair of slippers in your size in the cabinet." Mara bowed slightly to the instructor and ran off to her chambers, putting all the weight on her heels so as not to aggravate her toes. When she got to her refresher, she stripped off her shoes and carefully unwound the bandaging, wincing as bits of skin came off with the cloth tape. After rinsing her feet of the blood and fluids from the broken blisters, she took a long strip of linen tape and began to wind it about her toes, a gauze-like pad under it against her aching toes. As she did this, it reminded her of ancient Chinese women who bound their feet. She winced as she wound the linen over and under her wounded toes, and then added another layer of gauze to her feet. She walked back to the gymnasium-like class room and pulled on another pair of slippers, the shoes themselves a pale cream color, the ribbons, elastic band, and accents of a brilliant gold.

This was the dress rehersal for a ballet-like production much like _La Sylphide_. Mara had written down what she remembered of the story, and she remembered quite a bit, as her mother had insisted both she and Petunia be in ballet. Mara, then Lily, had been selected to play the sylph herself while Petunia had been cast as Madge, the old which. She was to be in the title role as the sylph; instead of James Reuben being a Scottish farmer, he was to be a young Naboo noble. Instead of old Madge being a witch as the antagonist, she was to be a Jedi; the sylph was a flighty young woman. Mara had suggested the addition of wings to be more like _La Sylphide, _and the ballet master had agreed.

Mara finished fastening the gold ribbons about her ankles and stood, then rolled her shoulders to get the effect of the gauzy wings gently flapping. Her instructor looked pointedly at her, and she flitted across the stage to see Lorenzo, the actor playing the James, sleeping in the chair. She moved about him in a playful whirl, seeming to toy not only with him but with the wind itself. She quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran off as he awoke, questioning his brother. As she flitted to the back, she saw Tenalpe, a young Naboo girl who looked somewhat like her, being hooked into the flight harness.

"You'll do fine," Mara said softly. She spoke in a normal speaking voice, as whispers carried much farther than standard speech.

"How many people are out there?" Tenalpe asked, shaking.

"Not too many. Don't worry, 'Alpe. All will be fine." Mara refrained from mentioning the fact that the Emperor himself was attending this production, as were several grand moffs, Breha Organa (the Alderaanian Queen) and her daughters, and Lord Vader. Magda, the woman playing the version of Effie's mother, smiled gently. Her eyes seemed to fix on the curtain and stay there. "Magda, you alright?"

"I'll be fine, Mara. Just be yourself; you can't go wrong. You dance as if you were born to it. I just know some people in the audience, that's all." The older woman's long brown hair had been combed through with dye to make her seem older, and her face was painted with age lines. Magda was an exceptional actor, far better than anyone Mara had ever met. The older woman seemed to have several secrets, and yet lived her life as though it was already done. Once, Mara had seen Magda stroking a pale cream baby blanket, her eyes a million light-years away.

The next moment, Magda was joined by the Yuri and the bridesmaids, and danced out onto the stage. Among them was Hecnula La'haw, Mara's dance teacher, dressed in the brown and cream of a Jedi with the hood up. Mara had no idea that Hecnula was going to be playing Madge!

Mara saw Lorenzo throw Hecnula out of the house, and the women in the wedding party leave stage left. Mara danced onstage, her white dress and gauzy gold wings fluttering about her, and took Lorenzo's hand in hers, lifting herself onto Pointe and extending her left foot behind her. Lorenzo dropped her hand as though it burned him, and Mara collapsed in a heap at his feet. Lorenzo lifted her up and kissed her, while Preston, who was playing Gurn, flitted off to join the women's party. As the women flitted over the stage, Mara danced off stage, and watched as the revelry was beginning. Then, she made her way stage left and watched as from across the stage, Tenalpe was hoisted into the air and soared through the scene, flitting like a butterfly. Mara stood on her heels, resting her aching toes, smiled encouragingly at Tenalpe, and as the other girl landed, Mara danced out onto the stage. She saw Lorenzo gaze at a ring in his hand, and she snatched it, placing it on her finger and admiring it before going into the forest. Once there, she floated among the trees, teasing Lorenzo, who was dancing after her. Mara dashed backstage, as did Lorenzo, and both of them saw Yuri, who was playing Effie, collapse into Preston's arms. The curtain closed, and the house lights came on.

Mara fell into a chair brought by one of the understudies, and removed her shoes. Her bandages were starting to turn a pale pink, which was not a good sign. She did not need bleeding feet; the audience wanted to see a weightless butterfly-like sylph, not a girl in a dress and wings with bleeding feet. Stripping off the tape, Mara applied a topical painkiller and replaced the gauze and tape with new bandaging. The glue that was in the box of the shoe was holding together, and keeping the general shape of the slipper. Mara examined the toes of her slippers critically, finding that the wood floor had roughened the flat portion of the toe, and dirt and grit were getting into it. She quickly stripped the silk cover, and replaced it with a brand new cover, then put her shoes back on.

"Good job out there, Mara," Magda said. She had taken a seat, as if she had worked like this all her life, and was drinking from a water bottle. "How are your feet holding up?"

"They'll last the performance."

"Good. You're a good girl and an excellent performer. We're blessed to have you."

"And you, Magda."

"I've been playing rolls and performing since I was five. I know the ins and outs of acting."

"Practice makes perfect."

"That it does, my dear, that it does."

"What was your hardest role?"

"A shy girl. I was a teenager at the time, and, unlike most performances, mine was scrutinized completely. It was fun, but also very stressful." Mara finished tying her slippers and stood up.

"Impress them, Mara."

"I will, Magda. Thanks."

"You are very welcome." The older woman smiled at Mara, who smiled back, then danced onstage as the lights went off and the curtain rose. This was one of the most difficult parts in the ballet, as she had to make sure that she and Tenalpe were seemingly a single entity. Both of them were so often fluttering to and from the stage that it seemed that she was never still. Then, she felt Lorenzo wind the scarf about her arms and wings, and she shed the golden gauzy appendages. She collapsed in his arms, reaching up to touch him before she fell, lifeless. She felt the other sylphs gather her up in their arms and was borne up before she heard the crescendo of the orchestra. Stealing a glance down, she saw Lorenzo fall to the stage, and Hecnula standing over him, her arms wide in triumph.

When the audience applauded Yuri and the other women, Mara and Lorenzo walked out and bowed, then stood aside as Tenalpe was lowered between them and bowed. Mara felt wrung out, completely out of energy. At one point, she thought she saw a black Grand Moff drop his jaw in shock, but the lights were in her eyes and dazzling her. Then, it was only herself and Tenalpe on the stage, bowing, and the audience was applauding wildly.

* * *

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Sorry this took so long; real life got in the way, and I have never danced a day in my life without bringing down half the studio with me, so I had to do a lot of research on ballet and La Sylphide in particular. If anyone wants to see Mara or any of the other actors in another play/ballet/musical, please let me know and I'll try to incorporate it!**_

_**Balrog: Why go through all this trouble to write up a short version of a classic ballet, only to have it played by Lily Potter? How is James Potter like Luke Skywalker?! As far as I'm concerned, this is just a waste of time. Just like everything else you write.**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Would you like me to make Balrogs indigenous to Mustafar or some other fiery planet? Maybe then you'll like it, as you would get a cameo! Though not until you sober up from your napalm drinking binge!**_

_**Balrog: What? Interesting. I'm still going over that application for Jim Hensen's company. Can I be a Jedi?**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Did you even hear me? But a Balrog Jedi? That's got to be the strangest thing I will ever see. Sure, you can be a Jedi. Just try to be sober first, please.**_

_**Balrog: Do or do not, there is no try. (Tries to levitate curtains and only succeeds in setting them on fire) **_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Uhm… See you reviewers later. If the story survives… Balrog! Please do not make the theater combust!**_

_**Balrog: Too late! Sorry! Not my fault, though!**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: BALROG!!!!!**_


End file.
